The Malfoy Family
by anime-is-dumb
Summary: Boy meets Girl.  Woman loves Man.  Educations.  Careers.  Children.  Marriage.  And then, the safety and comfort of middle age.  The history of Rose and Scorpius Malfoy takes us to one day in the year 2049.
1. A History of Scorpius and Rose

_I own nothing related to Harry Potter, apart from the books and DVD's!

* * *

_

_4 September, 2017. First year. Potions with Professor Parkinson. _

Scorpius rushed into the Potions room that he shared with Hufflepuff and the other first-year Ravenclaws. He was a bit behind schedule and didn't want to be late.

For some reason, Potions Master Parkinson just didn't seem to like him.

Of course, she didn't seem to like _anybody_, but apart from him, the only other young person in the class who seemed doomed to absorb as much of her bile was...

...the only person with an open seat next to them.

Scorpius immediately parked his rear next to Rose Weasley, his fellow first-year Ravenclaw. He knew her name, but otherwise not much else about her. His father hadn't explicitly told him to avoid her, but he'd hinted at it and Scorpius was bright enough to take hints.

But today, he supposed he didn't have much choice in the matter.

As he sat next to Rose, Parkinson glared at both of them, before starting her lecture.

"_Is it just me, or does this woman seem a right old harpy?"_ Scorpius nearly jumped in surprise when the whispered voice reached his ear. Rose was talking to him.

"_I don't think she likes either of us very much." _Scorpius agreed after collecting himself.

"_I think she probably eats children." _said Rose.

They both devolved into a fit of giggles.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley, since the two of you clearly aren't interested in potions, perhaps you could explain to the class what you think is so funny that it merits disrupting me?" snapped the woman with the puggish nose.

Scorpius and Rose immediately snapped to attention. "Ur...we were discussing...cauldrons?" tried Rose.

"Yes, cauldrons are a rather _giggle-worthy_ subject, aren't they? Twenty points from Ravenclaw!" Both students sank in their seats.

After thinking for a moment, and listening to Parkinson talk about fire safety in the classroom, Scorpius turned subtly to Rose and stuck a hand towards her, under the table's level.

"_Scorpius Malfoy." _he whispered.

"_Rose Weasely." _replied Rose as she shook the proffered hand.

"AHEM! Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley! Since the two of you seem more interested in studying each other than safe potion-brewing, I'm going to give you plenty of time to get to know each other this evening. In _detention!"_ snapped Pansy, finally having enough.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged sheepish smiles.

* * *

_27 January, 2019. Second Year. The Hogwarts Grounds._

"...I only mean that it's not fair for the girls to have to freeze their nickers off in this weather, Scorpius! The blokes get nice warm trousers while we have to suffer with nearly-bare legs." said Rose haughtily as she and Scorpius walked towards the school.

"So, cast a warming charm." said Scorpius easily.

"We shouldn't have to cast any charm! The female students should be allowed to dress just as appropriately for the weather as the male students. In fact, I think I'll start a petition form this evening. I'm sure McGonagall will see it my way."

While Rose was making her little speech, Scorpius subtly removed his wand.

"...and another thing..."

Rose didn't get to finish as a sudden cold breeze blew up from behind her and sent her skirt skyward.

"Eeek!" Rose yelped as she tried unsuccessfully to keep the color of her knickers a secret.

Now facing her, Scorpius couldn't help but smirk. "Pink, Rose?"

Unfortunately for Scorpius, his amused smirk and the tip of his wand poking out from behind his back gave him away completely. Scorpius had barely enough time to dodge a hex before he turned and ran for his life, laughing all the way.

"_SCORPIUS MALFOY YOU UTTER TOERAG!"

* * *

_

_4 May, 2021. Third Year. Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch, Final Game. _

"We'll have no problem. They're just a bunch of duffers." said Rose confidently from where she was hovering in front of the Ravenclaw goals.

"That 'bunch of duffers' as you put it, absolutely flattened Gryffindor last month, so you'd better take them more seriously." replied Scorpius. "The match is about to start."

As he turned to leave Rose to her place as keeper, Rose called out to him. "Good luck out there, Scorpius. And try to stay safe." Scorpius was one of Ravenclaw's chasers.

"You too, Rose." he grinned.

The game started and Rose couldn't help but smile as she watched her friend zoom all about the pitch, chasing the quaffle.

About 40 minutes after that, her smile turned into a frightened stare and her heart leapt in her throat as a bludger nearly took Scorpius' head off. She heaved a sigh of relief when it missed.

Ravenclaw took the Inter-House Championship that year.

* * *

_11 October, 2021. Fourth Year. Hogwarts Halls. _

"Rose, don't look, just go!" yelled Scorpius as he and Rose ran for their lives.

Nobody knew how a werewolf had gotten into the castle, but now that it was happening, calling the situation a terrifying nightmare for Rose and Scorpius was putting it mildly. They'd encountered him in the second floor hallways, and now for the first time either teen could remember, it seemed nobody was about inside the castle.

They rounded a turn and stopped in front of a closet. Looking back, they saw that the werewolf was making it's way towards the stairs that led to the Astronomy Tower, where class was undoubtedly happening.

Scorpius shoved Rose into the closet and hit the door with a locking spell before she could react.

From inside her dark prison, Rose heard Scorpius run off, and begin yelling at the creature. "Scorpius!" she yelled, pounding on the door, but she couldn't get out. Whatever Scorpius had used was something she didn't know the counter-charm to.

Rose sank to the floor and began sobbing as all manner of horrible visions began to run through her head about what could possibly be happening between her friend and the werewolf.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door unlocked, opened, and Scorpius threw himself into the closet with her, again using a charm on the door to seal it shut.

Rose immediately began hitting Scorpius. "You! Bloody! Fucking! Moron! What were you thinking?" she sobbed, before fiercely hugging him and sobbing into his clothes. "You could have been killed!"

Scorpius immediately wrapped his own arms around Rose. "I had to distract it. I tried to lead him outside, and some teachers saw him chasing me. They were subduing him when I came back here."

The post-adrenaline exhaustion and leftover fear were now overtaking Scorpius, and he began to shake as tears rolled down his cheeks as well. "It's gone now Rose, you don't have to be scared."

Scorpius didn't realize that Rose hadn't been scared of the werewolf as much as she'd been terrified that she'd lost Scorpius forever.

* * *

_24 December, 2022. Fifth Year. The Yule Ball. _

"Just what the fuck are you saying, Rose? That I did something wrong by asking Giselle to the ball? I've done nothing wrong!" snapped an indignant Scorpius.

"Her older brother is the Beauxbatons champion! She's just using you!" yelled Rose as she and Scorpius stared each other down outside the Great Hall.

"Are you insane, Rose? What good could I possibly be to him? Besides, the whole point of this ball is to promote interaction and friendship with the students from the other schools! That's what I'm doing!" Scorpius snarled back, agitated and angry at his friend's accusing words and outrageous behavior.

Rose was no longer thinking clearly, her emotions having gotten the better of her.

"It's because she's a _Veela,_ isn't it? You asked her because she's the prettiest one of them all and that's it! You shallow prig! I suppose none of the Hogwarts girls are good enough for you, then?" Rose pointed accusingly as she said it.

Scorpius blinked. "Rose, just stop, please."

"Why did you ask her, then? Why not anyone else? Why not me? You could've asked me! I'm a girl too, you know." Rose punctuated by poking Scorpius in the chest.

"Well, perhaps I would have, if you hadn't seemed so bloody pleased when you heard that Martin Thomas was going to ask _you _to the ball!" snapped Scorpius.

Rose stiffened. So Scorpius _had_ taken notice. Not to the desired effect of him becoming jealous enough to ask her, but he had noticed. "That...that's completely...beside the point..."

"Shite, Rose, listen to yourself. You sound like a complete nutter. This ball is a once-in-a-lifetime _event_, and instead of just enjoying it, you're out here screaming at me! My date's run off because of it! Bloody hell, _your_ date has run off because of it!"

Rose was silent.

"I hope you're happy, Rose. You've chased off my date and you've ruined my evening!" snapped Scorpius before he stomped off in the direction of Ravenclaw tower.

After standing stone-still and wide-eyed for a moment, Rose sank into a nearby chair and put her face in her hands, trying to hold back tears.

"_Merlin, I've ruined everything."_ she whispered to herself.

* * *

_8 April, 2023. Sixth Year. Hogsmeade Village. First date. _

"Oh merlin, these new mint-chocolate cauldron cakes are _bloody amazing!_" groaned Scorpius Malfoy as he foodgasmed over the decadent confection.

"Oi, why don't you give me a taste, then?" asked Rose as she walked alongside with her own bag of goodies from Honeydukes.

"You'd like a taste?" asked Scorpius teasingly.

"I believe that's what I said." replied Rose.

"Well then..."

Rose 'Meeped!' as Scorpius suddenly turned and swept her into his arms, and crashed his lips into her own.

Rose was wide-eyed for a split second before she closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Scorpius, and melted into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, and tongues began making gentle explorations, she moaned quietly into Scorpius' lips.

Once the need for oxygen had finally forced them apart, Scorpius rested his forehead on hers.

"Did you like the taste?" he asked quietly.

"It tasted good enough to wait three years for." she smiled. "I've been waiting a long time for that, Scorpius."

"Then I suppose we'll just have to make up for lost time." replied Scorpius, as he leaned in again.

* * *

_8 June, 2024. Seventh Year. Head Girl's Room._

"That was wonderful." breathed Rose as she rested on Scorpius' chest, letting the post-coital bliss overtake her.

Scorpius made an agreeing noise as he gently stroked Rose's hair, but said nothing.

NEWTs were over and their time at Hogwarts was almost to a close. Lovemaking in Rose's private dorm seemed as good a way to celebrate as any.

After another moment or two of peaceful silence, Rose spoke.

"Scorpius, what are you thinking about?"

He smiled. "The past seven years. I can't believe how fast they flew by. How about you?"

"The future. We're leaving. Now we've got to make it in the real world. I'll be starting at the Ministry next month and I still feel like I just got to Hogwarts yesterday."

"Oh, you got the job, then?"

"Of course. Mum set up the interview for me. I'm sure it bumped me up the queue a bit." replied Rose.

"And I'll be working for my dad. Nepotism is fabulous." Scorpius grinned as he said it.

Rose huffed. "It wasn't nepotism! Just, someone putting a good word in for me..."

"There are certainly big changes ahead." mused Scorpius. "I can't wait for them to happen."

"I hope you don't want to change _everything." _said Rose quietly as she gripped his hand a little more firmly.

"Certainly not everything." agreed Scorpius before giving Rose a gentle kiss.

* * *

_31 June, 2024. Malfoy Magical Enterprises and Holdings._

"This will be your new office, Scorpius. If you need anything, you ask my secretary. You don't get your own secretary yet because you're new." said Draco as he showed his son the new workplace.

Scorpius eyed the room that was more broom closet than office. "Thank you, father."

"Your assignments and paperwork will be delivered to your inbox here, every morning. Now, get to work and make me proud, son." grinned Draco, clapping his son on the shoulder.

"I will, father."

* * *

_2 July, 2024. Ministry of Magic, Level 3. _

"Now that you've met everyone, let me show you to your office." said Mrs. Pratt to Rose. Mrs. Pratt was in charge of all Oblivators in the Dept. of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes.

"Yes, ma'am." agreed Rose meekly as she followed, carrying her box of job necessities, first-day nerves shaking her a little.

"Ah, here we are. Your name will be on the door by tomorrow." said Mrs. Pratt as she threw the door to the office open. A tiny desk, a file cabinet, and single chair were the sights that greeted Rose in the windowless office.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pratt."

At that moment, a man Rose recognized as one of the oblivators she'd be working with ran up, clearly in a panic.

"Head Oblivator Pratt! There's been a big incident at King's Cross! _A lot_ of Muggles saw something extremely compromising! We need everyone down there now!" he cried.

"You heard the man, go!" the older woman ordered Rose.

Rose was caught off guard, looking between her two seniors, and then at the box she was still holding.  
"Er, of course! Yes! Let's go!" she threw the box on her desk and took off after the man, checking to make sure she had her wand as she did.

She hadn't even gotten a chance to sit down in her new office yet.

* * *

_29 July, 2024. Malfoy Manor._

Scorpius looked up in surprise as the house elf told him that his girlfriend was at the house, asking for him. It was 8 AM, certainly not a normal time for her to visit.

When he reached the entrance hall, he was shocked as Rose's appearance. She looked rather panicked, and when she saw him, she immediately ran up and grabbed him.

"Scorpius! We need to talk...it's important." she sounded very urgent as she said it.

"Of course, Rose. What do we need to talk about?" Scorpius couldn't miss the tone of her voice.

"It's..." Rose trailed off as she noticed Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius' mother, looking on in surprise. "Could we find somewhere more private?"

Scorpius glanced at his mother, and then nodded to Rose. "Come along then, let's go to my bedroom."

Once they were safely away from prying ears, Scorpius asked Rose what had her so agitated.

"Scorpius, it's...I'm...we're..." she was having trouble finding the words.

"We're?"

"I'm pregnant, Scorpius!" she rushed out in one breath.

"..."

"According to the charm, I'm not quite two months along. It must've happened at Hogwarts. Scorpius? Scorpius! Say something!"

"But...but...how? The potion, we were using the potion!" Scorpius was trying and failing to regain some composure at the news.

"I'm a Weasley." was all Rose said in explanation.

Scorpius dropped himself into his sofa and stared up at the ceiling, a look of complete shock on his face. Rose gently settled down next to him and took his hand. He squeezed it, but said nothing.

As he looked at the ceiling, Scorpius couldn't figure out what was more daunting. The fact that he was going to be a teenage parent, or the fact that he'd have to break that news to his own parents.

And Rose's parents. Oh merlin, Rose's parents.

* * *

_13 February, 2025, St. Mungo's. _

"It's a boy! Congratulations." said the healer as she placed the screaming newborn into Rose's arms.

Rose and Scorpius looked exhaustedly but happily at their newborn.

They saw steely gray eyes, and the tiniest wisp of white hair. Classic Malfoy features.

"The name, please?" asked a nearby nurse.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other. "What we agreed on?" he asked. Rose nodded.

"Lucius. Lucius Arthur Malfoy."

* * *

_24 September, 2026, Rose and Scorpius' flat, 2 blocks East of Diagon Alley. _

The two exhausted parents plopped themselves onto the somewhat worn sofa in the flat's living room.

"It's amazing how quiet a house becomes once the baby inhabiting it has gone to sleep." noted Scorpius in a tired voice.

"I don't think I've ever been more exhausted in my life." agreed Rose as she leaned her head on Scorpius' shoulder with her eyes closed.

Scorpius digested that sentence in pensive silence for a moment before speaking again. "Rose, do you ever...have any regrets? About me, or about how things have turned out?"

Rose sat up to look at Scorpius. "Scorpius, apart from not getting enough sleep last night, I have absolutely zero regrets about you, me, or our family. I wouldn't change anything."

Scorpius smiled gently. "That's great, Rose, because..."

Scorpius got down on one knee. "...if you did, I wouldn't be able to do this. Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

The ring was a simple gold band with several small diamonds interspersed with smaller amethysts, Rose's birthstone.

Rose immediately began to tear up. "Scorpius! Of course..."

Scorpius got back up and hugged Rose tightly, before placing the ring on the appropriate finger. As they sat back down on the sofa, they shared a deep, intense kiss.

And ten seconds later, both parents were snoring, fast asleep on the sofa, comfortably ensconced in each other's arms.

* * *

_19 June, 2027. Wedding at the Burrow. _

Scorpius knew his eyes were supposed to stay focused on his bride as he stood at the head of the ceremony, under a simple flower-covered trellis in the Weasley's back garden.

But, as he listened to Kingsley Shacklebolt's diction of the marriage rites, he couldn't keep his eyes from flickering out over the people gathered to see him marry Rose, both Rose's family and his own.

With so many children, teens, and young adults around, Arthur, Molly, and Narcissa only looked older still than they normally did. Lucius had passed on long ago.

Compared to the numerous Weasleys and their offshoots, the trio of people there from Scorpius' side seemed very small. Draco and Astoria looked rather uncomfortable with both the setting and the company, but remained still.

But, as Scorpius glanced towards his grandmother, she gave him a warm smile and a nod of approval. She was happy with today's proceedings, not faking it like it seemed so many others were. It warmed Scorpius's heart a little to know that.

Still, many in the Weasley clan too, mostly younger members, looked pleased to see that one of the favorite daughters of the family was so glowingly happy to be getting married, even though she and Scorpius already had their family started.

Scorpius had heard some rather unpleasant things about his grandmother's attitude before the war. And now, here she was, looking ecstatic to see him marrying someone of mixed-blood. _'It's amazing how the aftermath of a war both tears people apart, and at the same time forces them to focus on what's truly important and good in life...oops, I'm supposed to be saying something now!'_

"I do."

"And, you may kiss!" cheered Shacklebolt.

They did.

* * *

_8 November, 2032. Ministry of Magic, Level 3. _

"...and here is the key to all of my files. You'll need to familiarize yourself with them." said Mrs. Pratt as she showed Rose around areas of the Oblivator's Dept. that she'd never seen before.

"I just can't believe this is happening. It feels like I only started this job yesterday." said Rose. She'd known about the promotion for several months, as it had been awarded to her with Mrs. Pratt's retirement, but now that she was actually taking the reins, it seemed dreamlike.

"You're quite possibly the most brilliant young witch I've ever known. I can leave this place feeling secure and knowing that it's in good hands." replied Mrs. Pratt with a smile.

"Thank you, ma'am." Rose smiled too.

"And, I suspect a witch as brilliant as yourself may go even further than merely 'Chief Oblivator.' Play your exploding snap cards right, and you may one day be running this whole level." said Mrs. Pratt with a wink.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. And, before I leave, I've one other thing to give you."

"Oh, what's that?" asked Rose curiously.

"This." Mrs. Pratt reached into her bag and pulled out a name placard, meant to be placed on the door of Ministry office employees.

_Rose Weasley-Malfoy, Chief Oblivator.

* * *

_

_13 October, 2039 – Ottery St. Catchpole Graveyard._

It was really no surprise that the funeral of Arthur Weasley would happen on one of the coldest, darkest, wettest October days Scorpius could ever remember. The man had always been bright, cheerful, and warm. With him gone, it only made sense that the world would be considerably darker and less pleasant for it.

Scorpius had always been fond of the man.

He couldn't really understand what his wife was going through, as she stood next to him, with tears silently streaming down her face. He'd never once met his mother's parents, evidently the rift created by her choice of husband was something a bridge could never be built across. His grandfather Lucius had died very early on in Scorpius' life.

Opposite of himself, Lucius Arthur stood with his head bowed and eyes closed, clearly fighting back his own tears at the loss of his namesake. Lucius had treasured his great-grandfather as well.

Scorpius wrapped one arm gently around his wife, and held his son's hand with the other.

He'd make sure to be there for both of them.

* * *

_1 September, 2036, King's Cross, Platform 9 3/4. _

"Oh Lucy, I can't believe you're going off to Hogwart's already! It seems like just yesterday I was changing your nappies and trying to get you to sleep through the night." clucked Rose as she straightened out her eldest son's robes and earlobe-length hair.

"Mum!" Lucius' pale face turned red with embarrassment.

"Don't call our son 'Lucy' when his peers are around, Rose." chided Scorpius before looking down at his son. "Are you nervous, Lucius?"

"Yeah." the pale boy admitted. "I'm afraid. What if I get hurt in the castle? What if nobody likes me because I'm named Lucius Malfoy? What if I get sorted into _Hufflepuff!"_

Scoprius chuckled before bending down to look his son in the eye. "Son, I have every bit of confidence that you'll make both friends and your own future story to be told while at Hogwarts. I didn't want your grandfather's name to be synonymous with nothing but dark magic, when he was also a man who cared for family above all else. I know I've placed a large burden on your head, but I also know you'll do me proud. And, there's nothing wrong with any of the Hogwarts houses, even Hufflepuff."

"Thanks, dad." smiled Lucius.

The trains last whistle sounded, and Lucius hurried onto the train, waving one last goodbye to his parents as he did.

Rose sighed as she placed a hand around her husband's waist. "He grew so quickly."

"He did. I'm sure we'll be sending our first howler before we know it."

Rose laughed and poked her husband in the ribs.

* * *

_2 May, 2037. St. Mungo's. _

"Ronald. Ronald Narcissus Malfoy." breathed a red-faced Rose as she clutched the small, wailing bundle that was her second-born son.

Red face. Wisp of red hair. Crystal-blue eyes. Rose could already tell that Ronald would be a classic Weasley child.

"He's beautiful." said Scorpius quietly as he leaned over to inspect his second son, and gently touch the faint red fuzz on the top of his head.

Scorpius had just finished planting a gentle kiss on his wife's forehead when one of the nurses entered the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Yes?" asked Rose.

"You have a visitor."

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances. Who could this be?

The nurse stepped aside and Lucius Arthur Malfoy strolled in, grinning with his red Gryffindor necktie loose in his collar. "Hi mum, hi dad."

"Lucius! What are you doing out of school?" Scorpius was shocked.

"I got your owl, so I sweet-talked McGonagall into letting me floo here to visit."

"You _sweet-talked McGonagall?"_ Rose could hardly believe it. It was the most impossible of tasks, really.

"Oh, it's easy...if you're polite and know that her weakness is mint cremes." His eyes settled on his new brother. "Is that it?" asked Lucius as he stepped up to look at the baby Rose was carrying. "It's got red hair."

"This 'it' is your new baby brother. We've named him Ronald." Lucius couldn't help laughing a little at that.

"After his grandfather. I'm sure he'll turn out to be just like him." Lucius studied the tiny human some more. "You know, I always rather suspected that I was an accident, but _twelve years_ before you had another child? I didn't realize I was _that_ much of an accident." Lucius grinned roguishly as he said it.

"You were not an accident!" chided Rose. "Just a...surprise. A wonderful surprise."

"I know, I know. I'm just teasing you two."

"Teasing a woman who's just given birth? Shame on you, son."

Lucius grinned again. "I can't help but notice how closely little Ron's birth coincides with me leaving for Hogwarts. Glad to be rid of me, were you?" he smirked and quirked an eyebrow at his father when he said it.

Scorpius couldn't stop the loud bark of laughter that escaped his lips, which set baby Ronald to crying again.

Rose just rolled her eyes.

* * *

_16 June, 2037. King's Cross, Platform 9 3/4_

"I wonder who this friend of Lucy's is going to be." said Rose as she and Scorpius stood waiting for their son to return from his first year at Hogwarts.

Lucius had asked if he could bring a friend over for the week after the school year ended. Scorpius had agreed, before finding out who the friend was, to Rose's chagrin.

"I'm sure he'll be a perfectly nice Gryffindor boy, just like Lucius is." replied Scorpius as he adjusted his hold on baby Ronald. "And if he's not, he goes home after a week and never comes back."

As they were speaking, the doors to the train opened up and the kids began to file out. Lucius soon emerged, with another student closely at his side.

A girl.

"Don't call our son 'Lucy' in front of the girl." Scorpius murmured in his wife's ear. Rose snorted and nudged her husband in the ribs.

"Mum! Dad!" Lucius grabbed the other student's hand and rushed over to greet his parents. "This is my best friend, Helena Parkinson. Helena, this is my mum and dad, and baby brother Ron."

The girl was a petite brunette, very pretty in spite of her unfortunately puggish nose. Her Slytherin green necktie was plainly visible under her robes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" chirped the girl, grinning as she said it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Helena." replied a slightly-shocked Rose. Scorpius agreed.

"Helena lives with her mum at Hogwarts. Her mum's a teacher there." continued Scorpius. "Maybe you had her when you went."

"Thanks for having me over. I don't get out of the castle much, so I'm really excited to be staying with your family!" said the bubbly little brunette to Rose and Scorpius.

"We're certainly glad to have you. So, your mum is Pansy Parkinson, then?" asked Scorpius.

"Yep! She's still the grumpy old potions master. Except, now she's head of Slytherin house too."

"Well come along, let's get our things so we can go home. I can't wait to show you where we live, it's just a charm's throw from Diagon Alley." Lucius again grabbed the girls' hand, not noticing the furious blush that rose in her cheeks as he did.

Rose and Scorpius exchanged glances with their eyebrows raised.

* * *

_17 March, 2038. Muggle cottage in the Surrey countryside. _

"As you can see, it needs a bit of doing, but the home is solidly built and has undeniable charm. Plus, it comes with a nice parcel of land." droned the nasal-sounding muggle real-estate agent as she showed Scorpius and Rose around the centuries-old stone and timber cottage. "Of course, the price reflects the condition."

Rose gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"All of the floors are hardwood or slate, the roof is thatch, most of the windows are leaded, and the plumbing and electrical service has recently been updated to modern standards. It's a fabulous house for the price and there's lots of room for a growing family."

"How many bedrooms?" asked Scorpius as he inspected the kitchen and the dining room.

"Four bedrooms, two original baths, plus a half that the previous owner installed, down that hallway." answered the agent. "The home itself is nearly 1000 square meters, plus a large garage and two sheds."

As the tour wound down to a close, Scorpius pulled his wife aside.

"What do you think, Rosie?"

"Scorpius, you _know_ I want this house. What do _you_ think?"

"I think it's absolutely perfect. The house is fantastic, there's a portkey station just down the lane, there's plenty of land between us and the neighbors for privacy, lots of space for the kids, and best of all..."

Scorpius patted the front of his jacket, indicating the place where he stored his wand.

"We'll have _little_ trouble improving the house inexpensively, and with the current exchange rates, we'll be getting it for near-nothing!" he whispered gleefully.

Rose smiled. "Let's do it."

Scorpius turned to face the real estate agent, who was fiddling with some muggle electronic device that he didn't recognize.

"We would like to make an offer."

* * *

_13 October, 2039. Ottery St. Catchpole Graveyard._

Rose sobbed as he family stood close to her. It seemed so odd to her that it would be on such a bright, sunny day that her grandmother would be buried next to her husband.

Though, it seemed that the sunlight could signify something else.

As Scorpius put his arm around her and drew her close, Rose looked up and whispered.

"_Perhaps they've found each other again."

* * *

_

_19 December, 2040. St. Mungo's. _

For the third time in her life, Rose found herself in a bed at St. Mungo's, studying her newborn.

Herman Draco Malfoy.

Rose immediately recognized the fairer-than-average skin (even on a red-tinged newborn) and steely gray eyes of her husband and eldest son reflected in the newborn.

However, the boy's head already wore a fuzz of slightly curly red hair.

_'You're going to be a rather interesting-looking lad when you grow up.'_ thought Rose as she looked upon Herman.

"What is your mum going to think of having a boy named for her?" thought Scorpius aloud as he looked on.

Rose looked up and gave him a wan smile.

"I suppose she'll have to learn to like it. We don't seem to be having any girls."

* * *

_16 June, 2043. King's Cross, Platform 9 ¾._

"Oh Lucy I'm so proud of you! You've graduated at the top of your class and everything!" gushed Rose as she hugged her 18-year-old son, who now loomed over her.

"Thanks mum." Lucius grinned as he hugged her back.

"You have to tell me everything about Hogwarts before I go." Ronald's small voice piped up from his dad's side.

"That won't be for another five years or so, squirt." Lucius smirked. "You won't have to worry about it for a while." he said as he ruffled Ron's fiery red hair.

"Humph! Don't call me 'Squirt!'" muttered Ron as he smoothed his hair.

"Luceee!" chirped Herman from his place in Scorpius' arms.

"Are you still planning to train as s healer?" asked Scorpius as he gave his eldest son a congratulatory handshake.

"Of course. My internship and training are already arranged. I start in a month."

"I'm very proud of you, son." smiled Scorpius. "I know you'll be brilliant."

"Thanks, dad."

"So, are you planning to live at home with us while you train, or find your own place? I know Healer trainees aren't exactly the highest on the St. Mungo's pay scale." asked Rose.

"Actually, Helena and I were thinking of finding a small apartment together near Diagon Alley. You know she's going to be working for the Ministry at the Floo Authority and it's so close to St. Mungo...what?"

Rose and Scorpius were staring at their son.

"Oh, Merlin. Don't look at me like that. You know we're perfectly responsible. And she's _NOT_ pregnant." snorted Lucius.

Rose and Scorpius shared a look.

"Plus, if I have my way, once we move in together, we'll never have to move out again."

* * *

_9 August, 2043. Malfoy Magical Enterprise and Holdings._

"And so, it gives me great pleasure to name my son, Scorpius as the new CEO and part-owner of Malfoy Magical Enterprise. Many of you have worked side-by-side with Scorpius over the past two decades. And, with my retirement, I hope that teamwork, which has brought this company to such vast and glorious heights, will continue with Scorpius taking my place."

Draco Malfoy finished his speech to his employees before motioning to his son. "Scorpius, if you would care to say a few words..."

Scorpius stood up to the podium and took a deep breath...

"To start, I would first like to say 'thank you', to each and every one of you. Without your help, none of us would be here today, enjoying the successful growth of this company..."

* * *

_7 February, 2044. Malfoy Manor. _

The silence was completely enveloping as Scorpius stood alone in the darkened study of Malfoy Manor, facing towards the fireplace.

A few stray tears rolled down his cheeks as he gazed at the small, ornate black urn that sat upon the mantle.

"_I miss you, Grandmum."_ he whispered.

* * *

_4 November, 2045. Ministry of Magic, Level 3. _

"...and so, I want all of you to give a very warm welcome to our newest Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Rose Weasley-Malfoy!"

The applause in the main atrium of the department seemed deafening as Rose smiled and took her place at the podium.

"Thank you all. I would just like to say that I hope I can, with the help and cooperation of all of you, continue this department's tradition of excellent performance and enviable results..."

* * *

_9 January, 2046. The Malfoy Residence. _

"I have some news, Scorpius." said Rose as she pulled her pyjama bottoms up. The couple were preparing for bed.

"What's that?" asked Scorpius as he wiggled into one of the t-shirts he preferred to sleep in.

"You're going to be a bit shocked..." Rose trailed off, obviously a bit unsure of continuing.

"What? Is everything okay, Rose?" now Scorpius looked worried. "You're not ill, are you? Are all of the kids okay? Is it your family?"

"Calm down, Scorpius! And no, I'm not ill, but..."

"But?"

"I'm pregnant."

Scorpius tripped over his own feet, before jumping up.

"P-p-p...but, the potion! You've been using the potion ever since we had Herman!"

"I'm a _Weasley_, Scorpius!"

The two of them paused, both experiencing similar feelings of deja vu.

"Oh, Merlin..." Scorpius looked shell-shocked. They hadn't planned on any more children.

"You're not upset, are you, Scorpius?" Rose's voice suddenly seemed very small. "I know we didn't plan this, but... mmmph!"

Scorpius had crossed the room and planted a very firm kiss upon his wife's lips, which she immediately melted into.

"I'm not upset at all, Rosie. Just a little shocked." said Scorpius when they pulled apart.

"Imagine how shocked I was when I found out." replied Rose with a smirk and a lifted eyebrow.

"Touche. Bloody hell. Another newborn, and we're almost 40..." Scorpius' eyes were wide as he sank into the sofa the Malfoys kept in their large master bedroom.

"I can't believe it either. Here I thought when I got to be this age, I wouldn't have to worry so much." agreed Rose as she sat next to her husband. "I suppose that was silly of me. Look at my grandmum."

"We should have been using those stretchy rubber things the Muggles have. Prophylwhatsits." replied Scorpius.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "But sex is so much better without them."

Scorpius nodded before settling back down into his seat. Then, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose.

"Albus already loves to give me grief over you and I turning the Malfoys into 'just another offshoot of the Weasleys that reproduces like gnomes', as he puts it." chortled Scorpius. "Imagine what he's going to say when he hears about this."

Rose and Scorpius were silent for a moment, before they both fell into raucous laughter.

A few moments later, Scorpius gently picked Rose up and carried her to their bed, with the intent of doing a little personal celebrating for the newest member of their family.

* * *

So, that's the first chapter. A not-so-brief history of Rose and Scorpius' life to that point. The next chapter takes us to Friday, 17 October, 2049!

Time circuits ON!

No, I didn't bother to look at calendar programs and determine what days of the week all of these future dates would fall on, so I hope you won't either.

The phrase "But I'm a Weasley!" to rationalize defeated birth control is completely amusing to me.

And yes, an unmarried Pansy Parkinson gave birth to an unplanned daughter at the age of 45-ish. Hey, it could happen! And no, I don't know who Helena's father is.

Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Friday, October 17, 2049

This be chapter two of my two chapter story! Read and enjoy, fellow fanfic-ers.

Obviously, I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did though, because I'd have some fat stacks of cash.

* * *

_October 17, 2049._

"WHUFF!" Scorpius grunted as all of the air left his body.

His three-year-old daughter, Cassiopeia, had just jumped on him in an effort to wake him up.

"It's morning, papa!" she cheered.

Next to them on the bed, Rose continued to sleep like a log. Clearly, Cassiopeia's penchant for early rising wasn't inherited from her mother.

"All right, Stars. Let's go have breakfast." agreed Scorpius, carrying his daughter out of the room.

_Ooof. Having a little one at 43 is not for the faint of heart._ Moaned Scorpius to himself as his back protested the weight he was carrying.

As they reached the kitchen, Cassiopeia jumped down from Scorpius' arms and immediately scrambled into her chair at the breakfast table.

"What would you like for breakfast, Stars?" asked Scorpius as he set a pot of coffee to boil.

"Apples! Toast!" the girl chirped with a grin, her gray eyes twinkling in the way that had prompted Scorpius to give her the nickname 'Stars'.

Cassiopeia Molly Malfoy was an absolute first for the Malfoy family. Not only was she the first daughter ever born to the infamous clan, but she was the first female to bear all of the classic Malfoy traits.

Skin so pale it was like milk. Hair so blonde it bordered on snowy white. Gray eyes.

Even at three, she already possessed a sort of ethereal beauty that not even the Veela-descendants in Rose's family could match. Scorpius was not looking forward to her teenage years, and the amorous wizards who would surely come with them.

"Apples and toast _again?_ You eat that every day! Wouldn't you like some oatmeal?"

"Apples! Toast!"

"Bacon and eggs?"

"Apples! Toast!"

"Muggle 'Froot Loops'?" Herman loved the horrible sugary things. Nobody else in the house did.

"Apples! Toast!" chirped Cassiopeia with a hint of finality.

"Apples and toast it is, my dear!" replied Scorpius with a flourish, before he began to core and slice an apple for his daughter. When that was done, he used his wand to toast a slice of bread for her.

After pouring himself a cup of coffee and sitting next to his daughter to read _The Prophet_, the rest of Scorpius' family began to filter in.

Herman was the first to arrive, clad in nothing but his boxer's shorts and one of his older brother's old quidditch shirts. He greeted his sister and father, before tucking into a large bowl of Froot Loops.

Finally, many minutes later, Rose straggled in, her hair wild about her head in a flaming red and gray halo, and her eyes bleary. Scorpius immediately rose to greet his zombie wife with a peck on the cheek (her morning breath was pretty brutal...) and a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, dear." she said before taking a large swig of it.

It always amused Scorpius that he could literally _see_ his wife begin to turn human again after her first cup of coffee. Scorpius had long ago decided that coffee was the second-greatest muggle invention ever.

Just behind the _vasectomy._

After breakfast found Rose and Scorpius in their room, preparing for the day.

"Scorpius!" Rose called from the bathroom.

"Yeah, Rosie?" asked Scorpius from his place in front of his wardrobe.

"I invited my parents and my brother over for dinner tonight. I'm going to need you to pick up the stuff on this list from the grocer's." called Rose as a magically-levitated note floated to Scorpius. "I haven't seen Hugo since he proposed to Orchid and I thought it would be nice to have them over. I'll pick the kids up after work, so you don't have to."

"Sounds good." mused Scorpius as he stuffed the note into his jacket pocket.

Scorpius his wife goodbye, and after gathering Herman, flooed out of the house.

* * *

After dropping Cassiopeia off at the Ministry's daycare center, which was a service provided to all Ministry employees, Rose walked into a disaster in her own office.

Evidently, nearly a dozen Hogwarts students had snuck out of the school in the dead of night, somehow made it to muggle London, and caused some kind of disturbance in a convenience store.

"Bloody hell, why didn't I hear about this last night!" moaned Rose, rubbing her temples.

"The Aurors managed to contain the site, so we decided your intervention could wait until morning." replied her assistant.

This was terrible. The inside of the store had been transformed into a swamp, a magical fireworks display had gone off by the petrol pumps, and a poor employee had been hit with a confundus AND an immobilizing charm. Several motorists who had been refueling their automobiles were now in Auror care, until they could be oblivated and sent on their way.

"All right, follow standard clean-up procedure number three." said Rose. "Send the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, a team of oblivators, and the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Team. They'll be able to sort this out."

And they would too. One of Rose's greatest triumphs so far was finding and hiring _actual_ muggles to the MWET. Mostly lawyers and former members of law enforcement and local government, who knew exactly how to deal with these sorts of problems. The team had never been more effective.

The assistant nodded and sent out the orders, before returning to Rose, who was drinking another cup of coffee as she read over the offiical reports.

"Bloody hell, how could this get any worse?" asked Rose.

"About half of the Hogwarts students involved are related to you." offered the assistant.

Rose just groaned and sank back in her chair.

* * *

After dropping Herman off at his tutor for the day, Scorpius immediately apparated to Malfoy Magical Enterprises.

Almost immediately after he settled into his chair, his secretary bustled in to announce that "The representatives from Gringott's are here. Shall I send them in?"

Scorpius groaned. "That's just what I need this morning. Louis Weasley and a bunch of Goblins. All right, send them in."

Scorpius had expected this. Last week, he'd instructed his department of treasure hunters (one of many branches of Malfoy Magical Enterprise) to covertly observe a Gringott's team that had been staking out a potential dig.

Once it was clear that the Gringott's team planned to go in, Scorpius had sent in his own smaller, elite squad of curse-breakers to clear the site, which they had done in record time, thanks to a combination of magical skill and muggle technology.

The haul had been extremely rich indeed. Everyone at the Enterprises would be getting a double bonus this Christmas!

The best part? No local or international laws had prohibited Scorpius' actions.

Obviously, the Goblins had not been happy. And now they were here to complain.

Still, Scorpius kept his business accounts and his family's personal finances carefully tucked away in Switzerland, and he encouraged his employees to do the same. He feared no repercussions from Gringott's.

Still, Louis was Rose's cousin. Scorpius would have to be polite when he told Louis to pound sand.

Hopefully, things wouldn't be too awkward at the next Weasley family reunion.

* * *

Scorpius emerged onto the streets of Muggle London into a very well-rehearsed routine for him.

He would now walk one block north and three to the west to meet Albus Potter at a small kebab shop he and Albus frequented for lunch. The place was discreet, clean, and best of all, cheap.

In a rather odd occurrence, Scorpius beat Albus to the shop. Scorpius waved to the owner and sat down in his usual booth to wait for his friend.

10 minutes later, a red-faced Albus Potter showed up, huffing and puffing from his hurry.

Albus Potter the Auror had been a svelte, very athletic man. Unfortuately, Albus Potter the Hogwarts Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a man who no longer followed the Ministry fitness program for Aurors. But he did still indulge regularly his tastes for all foods greasy and all deserts treacle.

He was now a _bit_ pudgy. Just like his wife.

"Ah, you've finally made it, Al!" joked Scorpius as Al plopped into the booth across from him.

"Well, for those of us who actually have to work for a living, extended lunch breaks are difficult to come by!" replied Al with a smirk.

"I work! I'll have you know that just this morning I had to deal with your cousin Louis and his goblins over the dig in Mali."

"Oi, I can only imagine how that went..." grunted Al.

The two men placed their orders, before returning to the conversation.

"So, what's new with the Malfoys?" asked Al as he chomped into his double doner kebab with extra sauce.

"Lucius and Helena are expecting their first." replied Scorpius proudly. "I'm going to be a grandfather soon!"

Albus' eyes widened as he swallowed. "Congratulations! I see he didn't follow his old man's example and waited a while. Do you think they'll fire out the sprogs like you and Rose did?" asked Al cheekily.

Between Scorpius siring four children and Al being the one who introduced Scorpius to the miracle that was the muggle vasectomy, Albus had more or less unlimited ammunition for teasing Scorpius.

"Charming, Al." replied Scorpius with a roll of the eyes. "And how are things with your family?"

"Great! Augusta is just about to graduate from Hogwarts. She's going to train as an Auror, just like her old man. And George is still off in South America, studying his plants and herbology."

George was Albus' son, who had graduated from Hogwarts several years prior and immediately had begun traveling the world in search of new exotic plants to bring home. Augusta was Albus' daughter, and just as deadly with a wand as her namesake had been, and would certainly make a fine Auror.

"Is Alice still running the Leaky?"

"Of course." Al grinned. I don't think she'd be at home anywhere else, really." Alice Potter (nee Longbottom) was Albus' wife, the first and only daughter of Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott.

The two ate in silence for a moment before Albus spoke again.

"I heard that Hugo and Orchid are visiting tonight."

Scorpius nodded. "Rose invited them, along with her parents. She thought it would be a nice quiet way to celebrate Hugo's engagement.

Hugo, now past 40 himself, had been married once before. He'd met and wedded a muggle woman named Caitlin while in his mid-20s.

Nobody in the family had liked her, as she'd generally been unpleasant, aloof, and demanding of everyone, especially Hugo.

About a year after they'd wed, Caitlin had found out that Hugo was a wizard. Her leaving him and then divorce followed soon after, to nobody's real disappointment, except for Hugo's.

Rose had oblivated Caitlin personally.

It had been nearly 15 years before Hugo found someone he could be serious about again. That someone turned out to be Orchid Finnegan, who was the daughter of Seamus and Lavender Finnegan.

Lavender and Orchid both suffered from Lycanthropy. They were (registered) werewolves. Orchid could only understand Hugo's feelings too well, after her own first marriage had failed following her husband's discovery that she was a werewolf.

"How do you like her?" asked Albus.

"I really don't know. I've only met her once, for about 30 seconds in Diagon Alley. Hopefully, she isn't like Hugo's last wife."

Both of them grimaced.

"She's lovely. And Hugo's a great Auror. I'm sure he'll be able to deal with any of her...issues...should they arise." said Albus.

The two finished their meals and bade their farewells, before beginning their journeys back to work.

* * *

Rose groaned at her desk.

This debacle in London had generated _loads_ of paperwork! She'd have to work through lunch.

_Again!_

As Rose growled, so did her stomach.

A few moments later, to Rose's great shock, a Styrofoam box popped out of the floo in her office, with a note attached to it.

_Heard about London. Figured you'd be too busy to get lunch. _

_Love, Scorpius. _

Rose opened the container to find a kebab sitting on a pile of chips and grinned.

She really did love that man.

* * *

After making sure he'd gathered everything on Rose's list, Scorpius made his way to the clerk of the magical grocer's in Diagon Alley.

"Will that be all, then?" wheezed the rather morbidly obese old man who ran the store.

Scorpius read the name stitched onto the old man's apron. _Goyle._

Scorpius thought there was something familiar about him but said nothing. "Yes, that's everything."

"The total is 5 galleons and 8 knuts."

Scorpius paid, and left.

* * *

After gathering Cassiopeia from the Ministry's childcare center, Rose immediately floo'd to Cho Davies' house.

Cho was an older Asian woman, a widow who lived alone in a small wizarding community near London. She'd been personally recommended by Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny as a pre-Hogwarts tutor for the children, and it had been a good choice. Cho was wonderful with the kids, and they all loved her.

Her Ravenclaw brilliance also made her an excellent teacher.

Rose knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by Mrs. Davies.

"Mrs. Cho!" cheered Cassiopeia, reaching out to hug the older woman.

"It's Mrs. Davies, Cassie." corrected Rose.

"Oh, it's okay, Rosie. How was your day, Cassie?" asked Cho.

"I got in trouble for throwing a toy at Arnie MacMillian."

"Oh dear..."

"Mum!" Herman had finished putting his shoes on and ran up to greet his mother and sister.

"Hello, Herman! Did you learn anything good today?" asked Rose as she ruffled her son's hair.

"Mrs. Davies taught me how to levitate the sofa!"

"Well, as long as you don't do that at _our_ house." replied Rose with a wink at Cho. "Are you ready to leave?'

"Yep! Bye Mrs. Davies!" said Herman with a wave to his tutor.

"Bye-bye Mrs. Cho!" sang Cassiopeia as she waved furiously before being pulled into the floo.

* * *

As Scorpius sliced the cuts of meat and attempted to keep his daughter under control, Rose chopped vegetables and gushed about Orchid Finnegan.

"She's such a sweet lady, not like that horrible toad Caitlin! I'm sure she and Hugo will be really happy. I know you'll love her too."

"I'm sure I will." grinned Scorpius as he gently guided Cassiopeia away from the cutting utensils. "What do your parents think of her."

Rose grimaced a little. "Well, dad loves her, but I'm not sure about mum. It's almost as though she's treating Orchid the same way dad treated you at first..."

"Badly?" asked Scorpius with a wink, before he had to dodge a slice of carrot.

"He wasn't that bad!" snapped Rose.

"I know, I know." chuckled Scorpius.

An hour later, the table was set and the company was due to arrive any minute.

A quick knock on the door signaled the first guests, and Scorpius went to answer.

"Hi. Mr. And Mrs. Weasley!" greeted Scorpius, giving Hermione a hug and shaking Ron's hand.

"'Ello, Scorpius!" greeted Ron as he and Hermione went into the house.

Now looking very much like his father, Ron's hair was more gray than red, and his face had long ago lost the fight against gravity. But, his eyes were still a clear crystal blue.

"Now where is that Rosie?" asked Hermione as she looked around the Malfoy's home and inhaled the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen.

While Hermione was clearly aged, with her famous tangle of bushy hair now mostly gray, she didn't look nearly as old as Ron. Only laugh lines and crinkles around the eyes marred her visage.

"She should be down any second."

"Granpa Ron!" shrieked Cassiopeia as she charged in on an intercept vector to her grandfather.

"Stars!" Ron had adopted Scorpius' name for the girl. "How is my favorite granddaughter?" he asked as he hefted her up into his arms, before groaning with the effort.

"Ronald! You're going to throw your back out again! I don't want to make another trip to St. Mungo's!" scolded Hermione.

"Yes dear." sighed Ron before sticking his tongue out at the back of his wife's head and winking at Scorpius, who fought back his grin.

"Gran-Gran!" Herman entered the room and went straight to his namesake, enveloping his grandmother in a hug.

"Merlin's beard, Herman! You get bigger every time I see you!" said Hermione as she returned the hug. "How is your tutoring going?"

"Great! I can levitate things now! And Mrs. Davies says I'm great at potions."

"That's great, Herman! I know you'll be the brightest wizard of your age!"

"Well, now that Hermione has asked the boring questions, it's time for...chocolate frogs!" laughed Ron as he produced two small sacks of the famous snacks and passed them to the kids. "There might be a few surprises from the Wheezes in there too!"

"Ronald! Don't give them the chocolate _before_ supper!" chided Hermione.

"Mum! Dad!" Rose entered the room and immediately went to hug and kiss her parents. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Well, being mostly retired gives us a lot of free time, you know." grinned Ron. "Nothing to do but faff about in the shed at the Burrow and annoy your mother."

"And he does too." agreed Hermione.

Ron and Hermione had purchased and moved to the Burrow after the passing of Ron's parents, and it remained the nerve center of all things Weasley.

A second knock interrupted the greetings, and when Rose opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a tall, curly-haired man and a diminutive woman with light brown hair.

"Hugo!" Rose immediately hugged her brother. "And Orchid! It's so good to see the both of you! It's been ages..."

"It has, sis." agreed Hugo, as he helped Orchid out of her coat.

"Hi Rosie!" replied Orchid. "Thanks for having us over."

Orchid Finnegan was a small, curvy woman with light brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a very pretty face. Her short stature was even more evident when she stood next to her looming fiancée.

Even though he possessed his father's tall build, Hugo clearly took more after his mother, with curly brown hair and a very similar face to Hermione's. He had inherited Ron's somewhat long nose and blue eyes, though.

Once everything was settled down, the families went to the dining room for supper.

In between scolding the children for being too noisy or too messy at the table, Scorpius immediately saw what Rose had meant about the tension between Orchid and Hermione. Their conversation seemed strained a bit, and it mostly seemed to be the fault of Hermione. Orchid was trying, but couldn't seem to get any real conversation going.

"So, have you two lovebirds decided when the wedding is going to be?" asked Ron as he took another bite of his sirloin roast.

"Hugo and I were thinking fall, but mum keeps insisting that we have the wedding in the summer." replied Orchid.

"Oh yes...your mum. Heh-heh. I remember when she was a housemate at Hogwarts. Old times..." muttered Hermione as her eyes shot from Orchid to Ron and back, her visage clearly darkening a bit at the mention of Lavender.

Hugo sighed quietly, and attempted to change the topic over to the Chudley Cannons' most recent failure.

This continued largely until the meal was over and Orchid and Rose went to prepare desert and Hugo and Scorpius went out to the garage to look at the piles of stuff Scorpius had recently brought over from Malfoy Manor, items his parents either thought he should have or simply didn't want.

Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her off to another room.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You seem a little...tense." asked Ron.

"I am not tense, Ronald."

"Alright then. Why don't you like Orchid?"

Hermione sighed. "I like Orchid...it's just..."

"She's the daughter of your teenage nemesis?" grinned Ron.

"Lavender Brown was not my _nemesis_, Ronald. I just didn't like that she was snogging you!"

"Suuuure. The way you're acting is nothing like how I was when Rose brought Scorpius home." Ron winked as he said it.

"Okay, okay. Maybe that's part of it. I certainly wouldn't have picked Lavender Brown's daughter for my only son...but I _know_ there's nothing really bad about her. Unlike you, who spent the first 10 years of Rose and Scorpius' relationship trying to find evidence that Scorpius was a blood status fanatic" said Hermione.

"But, I grew out of it, and now you can do the same!" teased Ron. "But, really. There's got to be another reason you're so touchy around Orchid. And I know it's not because she's a werewolf."

"Well...okay Ronald. It's really no secret that Rose is your favorite, right? I know you love both of the kids, but Rose has always been 'your Rosie'."

"Well, yeah..."

"And Hugo has always been mine, you know? And it was really _really_ gutting to see him hurt so badly by Caitlin the first time around. I don't want that to happen again. Between that, and Orchid being Lavender's daughter, I just feel so out of sorts around her, and..." Hermione was cut off by a hug from her husband.

"It's alright 'Mione. It's okay to be a little wary, but I think you need to step back and look at how happy Hugo is around Orchid. He was never that happy with Caitlin, even when things were going well for them. I think they'll be really happy. And at their age, they need to find someone to settle down with." said Ron soothingly.

"You're right. You're right. I know you're right. Ugh. I know things are bad when you're the one providing sensible advice about relationships." Ron snorted a little at that. "When did you find an ounce of sense anyway?"

"When Rose and Scorpius forced me to re-learn everything I thought I knew about that stuff." said Ron.

It was Hermione's turn to snort. "You just like Scorpius because he's given you so many grandchildren to spoil."

Ron grinned sheepishly before he was dragged back to the dining room for dessert.

* * *

Hours later, after everyone had gone and the children had been put to bed, Rose and Scorpius found themselves in their bedroom, getting ready for bed themselves.

"Oi, what a day." sighed Rose as she returned from their bathroom. "I am so ready for a good night's sleep."

Scorpius made an agreeing noise. "It was nice to see your family tonight. I think Hugo and Orchid will be really happy together."

"I hope so. They both deserve some happiness." said Rose as she bent over to remove her trousers.

As she did it, Scorpius couldn't help but stare at his wife's arse. Sure, four children and many years had affected her figure somewhat, and her red hair was now streaked with gray, but Scorpius still thought she was the most beautiful woman on earth. His heartbeat picked up it's pace as he too undressed for bed.

Rose too had been glancing sidelong at her husband as he removed his shirt. A couple of decades spent sitting at a desk had rather softened his formerly lean physique, and there was no denying that Scorpius' hair was starting to get _quite thin_, but Rose still found herself blushing a little bit as she watched him. She turned back to putting her pyjamas on, but was interrupted by two arms going around her mid-section and pulling her back.

She found herself nestled against her husband.

"_Rose_" he breathed somewhat huskily, before leaning down to place a kiss along her neck.

Rose turned slightly to capture Scorpius' lips in a fairly searing kiss.

* * *

Half an hour later, the couple found themselves spooned tightly together in their large bed, both of them smiling and sweating from their previous exertions.

"Mmm...that was wonderful. The perfect way to end a stressful day." sighed Rose as Scorpius kissed her shoulder gently.

"Mmhmm." agreed Scorpius as he gave her a slight squeeze.

A few comfortable moments passed before Scorpius snorted quietly, obviously fighting back a giggle.

"What are you laughing at over there?" asked Rose.

"Today Al asked me if he thought Lucius and Helena were going to have as many kids as you and I did. And then I just thought about how much I owed Al for suggesting the 'vas-ect-omy' to me. It might be the only way to counteract Weasley fertility."

Rose couldn't fight back her own giggles, and soon the two were chuckling uncontrollably.

"I love you Rose. Good night." said Scorpius quietly before settling down to sleep.

"I love you too, Scorpius." said Rose as she snuggled into her husband's embrace, enjoying the warmth it provided in their drafty old house.

Ten seconds later, both parents were snoring, fast asleep on the bed, comfortably ensconced in each other's arms.

The clock on the wall read 12:01.

* * *

El fin!

So, that's my two-shot. Kind of a slice-of-life.

I love Ron and Hermione as the 'goofy old man' and 'scolding old lady' married couple. They're loosely based on my own (now deceased) grandparents.

I hope you enjoyed my story. If you did, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! Hell, leave one even if you didn't like it. Thanks for reading! And, while you're here, why not click on my name and check out my other Potter stories? Maybe you'll find one you like!


End file.
